degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Paige Michalchuk
Paige Michalchuk is a young Canadian woman, who graduated in 2006 from Degrassi Community School, and was founder (and captain) of the Power Squad (succeeded by Darcy Edwards). After high school, she went on to attend Banting University but soon dropped out, as she couldn't deal with the stress of university. She returned to Toronto and moved in with Marco and Ellie and got a low-level job at a fashion company. Paige is portrayed by Lauren Collins. Season 1 In the second episode, Paige states that it was a "new year, new look, new Paige". Her frenemy Ashley Kerwin also believes Paige is getting in the middle of her relationship with Jimmy Brooks, which makes her feel pressured to have sex with him. Paige wasn't an entirely bad friend to Ashley because she helped with the fact that her father was gay but she always seemed to cause friction in Ashley and Terri's friendship, an example of this is the talent show. Paige was also mean to Terri by advising her to get drunk, resulting in Spinner disliking her. While high on ecstasy at a party, Ashley calls Paige a hag. Paige, disgusted, leaves the party, along with everyone else. Soon after, Ashley's popularity plummets and Paige becomes the most popular girl in school. Season 2 Paige, still furious over Ashley's behavior the previous school year, eventually forgives her. As Terri MacGregor and everyone else gravitates back to their old group, Ashley messes things up by accidentally insulting Terri and then accepting a date from Sean. This accidentally leads to Jimmy thinking that she wants to rekindle their relationship. Paige angrily excludes Ashley from her clique, and threatens to exclude Terri as well if she continues to be Ashley's friend. Reluctantly, Terri leaves Ashley to be with Paige and Hazel Aden. Paige triumphantly maintains her popularity. But eventually, Paige, Hazel, and Terri forgave Ashley and they're friends again. J.T formed a crush on Paige and the latter was paid by Hazel and Spinner to go out on a date with him. Paige gave J.T his first kiss and they begun a friendship. In Shout Part 1, Paige is raped by rival football star, Dean Walton. This matured Paige a lot, causing her to transform from a "Queen Bee" to a nice girl, and she got back at him by performing a song about rape at the school talent show. Spinner was initially unhappy with Paige and Dean flirting, but eventually supported her and they began dating. Season 3 After almost two years of crushing on Spinner, over the summer, Paige and Spinner became an item. Paige discovers that enemy Ellie Nash cuts herself, and when Ellie refuses help, Paige secretly tells the school's counselor about Ellie's problem. When Ellie overhears Paige talking to the counselor, she becomes angry at Paige until she convinces her to see the school counselor. Afterward, Ellie is thankful for what Paige did and the two become friends. Hazel is the first to notice that Terri is in an abusive relationship with Rick, and tells everyone about Terri's predicament. A couple months after their breakup, Terri gets back together with Rick and Paige is caught in the middle. Paige refers to Rick as a "psycho". Rick storms off; Terri defends him and berates Paige. Terri later ends up in the hospital due to the abuse she was still receiving from Rick, and Paige at first blames Spinner, but then blames herself. Paige then visits Terri regularly, but is distraught when Terri decides to leave Degrassi. Season 4 After Rick returns to Degrassi, Paige, Spinner, Ellie, Marco, Jimmy and Hazel try to get him kicked out, but have no avail, even after Marco and Alex talk to Mr. Raditch about how dangerous he is, especially to girls. Emma, trying to get in with the popular crowd, vows to help Paige get back at Rick, for Terri's sake. However, after Jay begins beating Rick up, Emma, feeling regretful, (as well as full of pity towards Rick) puts a stop to it, angering Paige, Spinner, Jimmy and the others. When Rick has paint dumped on him as part of a prank, he returns to the school with a gun; he considers shooting Paige, but decides not to when she expresses her sympathies and admits that she was disgusted with the prank. Rick then goes on to shoot Jimmy later in the same episode. Paige decide to get a part-time job to raise her own money, especially enough to save for university, which was two years away. She tries working at The Dot, the Degrassi students' favorite hangout, but discovers that she is horrible at waitressing. She then sets out to find a new job, but, unfortunately, the only job she can find is working at the movie theater in the mall with Alex Nuñez. This irritates Paige, as she and Alex had never gotten along, and Paige feels that she was better than Alex. The two eventually warm up to each other, and become good friends. Paige's rape trial goes ahead but she loses out due to lack of physical evidence. This puts Paige in a very bad state of mind and when her plans to have sex with Spinner fall through, she marches off to a party. While there, Paige announces that Dean raped her but he denies this. Later, he brags about it and to add insult to injury, tells her to call him if she wants to have fun. Paige crashes Spinner's car into Dean's and Spinner takes the blame. Paige eventually confesses to the crime but does not face much penalty. After Hazel informs Paige of Spinner's possible romantic involvement with Manny Santos, Paige is suspicious that Spinner no longer likes her. While working at the movie theater one day, Paige witnesses Spinner and Craig Manning getting into a fistfight over Manny. She then ends their relationship once and for all. Paige later dates Matt Oleander, a teacher's assistant at Degrassi. Paige and Matt go to great lengths to hide their relationship. One day at school, Manny catches them kissing, but doesn't say anything at first. Soon afterward, Paige and Manny get into a physical fight in the hall, which Matt and Ms. Hatzilakos break up. Manny angrily calls Matt "Mr. Pedophile," which raises suspicions, and Matt is called into the office. Paige is also called into the office, and is shocked to learn that Matt had said she was stalking him. Paige confronts Matt, but eventually agrees to go along with his story to save his job. The next day, Paige has a meeting with her teacher, Archie "Snake" Simpson, Ms. Hatzilakos and Matt. She confirms Matt's story and then says that she wants to be transferred out of his class. They refuse to let her change, so Paige says she wants to change schools. Because her school year would be lost, however, they refuse to let her do that too. Mr. Simpson doesn't believe her, as he had overheard Hazel teasing Paige about Matt one day in class, and seen the couple together having a picnic in the park. He tells Ms. Hatzilakos, and Matt finally confesses to his relationship with Paige. Matt is fired from school and the couple start openly seeing each other. At the end of the season, Matt leaves Toronto for the summer, after getting a job planting trees in the Yukon. Season 5 Matt returns and meets up with Paige at a restaurant. Paige has high hopes that they could be together after graduation, but Matt breaks up with her; he already has a job lined up and tells Paige that he couldn't live the structured life she wanted. He gives Paige marijuana as a parting gift, but this only angers her, and she storms out of the restaurant. Alex and Paige later share the weed and both get stoned. Paige almost ruins her chances at getting into Banting University by announcing to a representative of the school at Degrassi's university fair that she was high. Paige also began a turbulent relationship with Alex Nunez. Hazel was shocked about their relationship, so she confronted Paige. Paige replied that Alex meant nothing to her. Paige then had a talk with Kevin Smith and decided that she wasn't going to care about what anyone thought anymore. Though Alex and Hazel learned to get along and the former was with Paige for some time, they broke up due to the fact that Alex didn't wish to go to university and didn't want to become Paige's "lapdog". The pair hug at Graduation, signaling that there was no animosity between them, but Alex's expression shows that she clearly is not over Paige. During the first part of the season finale, Paige and Spinner have a brief reconnection. Spinner had broken up with Darcy, so she comforts him and even kisses him. Spinner goes to see her after reconciling with Darcy, with the intention of letting her down easy, but when they reminisce about the past, they kiss again, which eventually leads to them having sex. When Darcy finds out about it after reading Spinner's text messages, she tearfully breaks up with him. Spinner believes that Paige wants to get back together with him, but she informs him that sleeping together was just a one time thing and it was what she needed to say goodbye to Degrassi. Though upset he ultimately accepts that there is no longer anything between them and reconciles with Darcy. Season 6 Paige has a farewell party to kick off the beginning of everyone's new lives. As the party goes on, Paige helps Marco realize that moving on isn't such a bad thing. Paige is attending her dream school, Banting University, but it is not all she thought it would be. She starts to crack underneath all the pressure she is under and starts having panic attacks during tests. She later drops out of Banting and returns to Toronto. It is clear that Paige and Alex still have feelings for each other, although Alex has a girlfriend named Carla and Paige is casually dating Spinner and Jesse, although she ends up exclusively dating Jesse briefly. Paige and Alex rekindle at the end of the season. Relationships *J.T. Yorke **Start Up: "When Doves Cry, Part 2" (201) **Broke Up: "When Doves Cry, Part 2" (201) ***Reason: Paige only wanted to "date up" and only went out with JT to get money from her friends, but JT still got a kiss. *Gavin 'Spinner' Mason **First Relationship ***Start Up: "How Soon Is Now?" (220) ***Broke Up: "Islands in the Stream" (406) ****Reason: Paige finds Spinner fighting with Craig over Manny. **Second Relationship ***Start Up: "Love My Way" (616) ***Broke Up: "Love My Way" (616) ****Reason: Paige chooses Jesse Stefanovic over Spinner. *Matt Oleander **Start up: "Bark at the Moon" (413) **Broke up: "Death of a Disco Dancer" (503) ***Reason: After a long time apart from Paige, Matt finds Paige's life too structured and orderly. *Alex Nunez **First Relationship ***Start Up: "The Lexicon of Love, Part Two" (512) ***Broke Up: "High Fidelity, Part One" (518) ****Reason: Alex felt like she was holding Paige back, and she needed to find her own way. **Second Relationship ***Start Up: "Don't You Want Me, Part Two" (619) ***Broke Up: "Love is a Battlefield" (703) ****Reason: They both realized they were way too different. *Jesse Stefanovic **Start Up: "Love My Way" (616) **Broke Up: "Don't You Want Me, Part One" (618) ***Reason: Paige felt that they had nothing in common, plus Jesse kept talking about Ellie and Paige felt like his therapist. *Griffin Pierce-Taylor **Start Up: "Talking In Your Sleep" (717) Category:Degrassi: TNG kids